Lucifer
Lucifer, also known as The Devil, The Morning Star, and Satan, is one of the four Archangels created by God, however, he is a fallen archangel, making him the first fallen angel/devil. He is presumably the former ruler of Hell and the creator of demons, seen by them as a father figure and their God. As the second-born archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael and the older brother of Raphael and Gabriel. Biography Origins Lucifer was the second archangel that God created, and was raised by his older brother Michael. Lucifer was at one time the favourite of God's angels, and his name translates to "The Light Bearer" or "The Morning Star." It was stated that he once had a strong relationship with God and was fiercely loyal and devoted to Him. When God fell in love with mankind and commanded that His angels honour humans by bowing to them and loving them even more than God himself, Lucifer refused to do so. Being full of pride and jealous of God's love, Lucifer refused to bow to a creature that he considered lesser than himself and God, which he loved too much to being able to devote himself for the, as he says, imperfect humans. Deciding to wage a war against God, Lucifer approached his older brother, the archangel Michael, hoping his elder sibling would stand by his side during the rebellion. Michael rejected him at his father's orders and a war begun in Heaven. After Lucifer lost the war, God cast him out of Heaven, and he fell to Earth, becoming the first devil. Devils are made when an angel loses their connection to Heaven. As his rage against humans grew, Lucifer eventually approached the Garden of Eden on Earth and convinced a pair of angelic guards to let him in. Once in the Garden of Eden, Lucifer seduced Adam's wife Eve and convinced her to take a bite from the forbidden fruit. Because of his actions which corrupted humanity, God had Michael cast Lucifer into a shapeless void known at the time as simply "The Void". The Void was soon transformed into a desolate and barren expanse known by many as Hell, the final destination for damned souls. Here Lucifer ruled, awaiting the day he could be freed. However, after falling from God's grace, Lucifer no longer wanted to use the name God had given him out of spite. Instead, Lucifer chose a new name for himself, the name he chose: Satan. Many devils (fallen angels) joined Satan in Hell and agreed to help him torture and corrupt human souls in an effort to further spite God, acting as his agents on Earth as Satan could no longer travel to Earth; he was permanently imprisoned in Hell. Several Millenniums Later... After ruling over Hell for 10 billion years, Satan found himself growing bored of his own existence. He no longer wanted to rule over Hell and torture mortal souls, he wanted to be free to do whatever he wanted and free to go wherever he wanted. It was around this time that Satan started going by the name Lucifer again. On New Years Eve, 1999 Earth time, Lucifer somehow managed to escape his imprisonment in Hell and return to Earth. Powers and Abilities As a former archangel of God and the first fallen angel, Lucifer is extremely powerful. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Lucifer is among one of the most powerful celestial beings in existence. * Angelic Possession: '''Lucifer, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings, even if the angel has fallen and become a devil. * '''Immortality: Lucifer, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Lucifer does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, even though he is the youngest of the archangels. * Demon Creation: '''After falling from Heaven and losing his connection to God, Lucifer gained the ability to twist human souls into demons. However, he can only use this on a soul that has already passed on and died a mortal death. * '''Demonic Purification: '''Lucifer is one of the few beings in existence capable of turning a demon back into an ordinary human soul and "cleanse" it. However, it exhausts him to do this. * '''Invulnerability: Lucifer, like all archangels, is resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel. * Superhuman Strength: Like all angels, Lucifer's presence within a vessel dramatically increases said vessel's strength, allowing him to exert steel-bending levels of physical power, strike with considerable force, single-handedly send grown men across as room, and lift enormous weights with ease. * Superhuman Speed: Lucifer's speed makes him appear as a blur of motion to the human eye. * Healing Factor: When Lucifer's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. * Flight: Lucifer can spread his wings out and can instantly take flight. * Teleportation: Lucifer, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. * Healing: '''Like all angels Lucifer can heal humans. * '''Telekinesis: Lucifer can move people and or objects just by thinking. ** Electrokinesis: Lucifer can generate strong electrical currents from his body, as well as manipulate and control electricity. ** Pyrokinesis: He can light candles from afar with only a thought * Exorcism: Lucifer can expel demons just by simply touching the body that they're possessing. As well, he can also expel lower level angels by simply touching the body that they're possessing. * Superhuman Intelligence: Lucifer possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. * Limited Resurrection: Lucifer can resurrect any soul that has gone to Hell, however if the soul in question has passed on to Heaven, they are beyond his reach. * Telepathy: Lucifer has the ability to communicate using his minds and read the minds of others. ** Dreamwalking: Lucifer, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. * Induced Sedation: Lucifer, like all angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. * Illusion Based Shapeshifting: '''Lucifer can appear however he wants to to others, whether he is possessing a human vessel or not. Vulnerabilities and Weaknesses * '''God - God can kill Lucifer. * Enochian Sigils - Enochian sigils can hold Lucifer in place, banish him away, or hide a human from his supernatural senses. * Latin Exorcism - A Latin exorcism can banish Lucifer from his body and back to hell. * Other Archangels - Lucifer's archangel brethren can defeat and temporarily weaken him. Category:Characters